


My Man, The Siren

by Cimorene105



Series: Rodeo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Awesome Bobby Singer, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Cas loves eating ass, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consentacles, Cowboy Castiel, Crack, Dean in Panties, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Drop, Edgeplay, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kink Negotiation, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Mechanic Dean Winchester, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Ownership Kink, Parental Bobby Singer, Pet Names, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Bobby Singer, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Servicing kink, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Slut Dean Winchester, Spitroasting, Sub Dean Winchester, Voyeur Castiel, a little hurt/comfort, openly nerdy Dean Winchester, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Bear with me as I get the hang of putting art on here. So far, the most I can manage is a google drive link. If you have tips for embedding art, let me know. Nothing else has worked for me so far.





	My Man, The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me as I get the hang of putting art on here. So far, the most I can manage is a google drive link. If you have tips for embedding art, let me know. Nothing else has worked for me so far.

Throughout the night, Dean woke up weak and gasping from Cas having decided to suck on the back of his neck again. Dean repaid the favor by treating Cas with an early morning blow job. He held the head of Cas's cock in his throat and swallowed around him as the man helplessly came from Dean's enthusiastic ministrations.

When Castiel retrieved his brains from wherever Dean had put them after sucking them out through his dick, Cas tackled Dean to the bed and sucked on his neck again while jacking him off. He hastily sucked on a finger from his other hand and stuck it up Dean's ass to bear down on the man's prostate until he came, gasping and moaning brokenly.

"Now we're even," Castiel panted, rolling off of him.

"You're keeping score?" Dean asked between shuddering gulps of air.

Cas laughed, but wasn't sure how to answer. He was and he wasn't. He just wanted to make sure he'd always satisfied his partner.

Dean groaned and rolled out of bed. "You getting up?" he asked as he meandered to the kitchen to cook.

Cas looked at the clock. It was almost five. "Yeah. I didn't arrange for someone else to feed my brood today, so they're probably all wondering where breakfast is." He, too, rolled out of bed and followed Dean down the hall.

Somehow, Castiel hadn't quite been prepared for the sight of his naked, muscled boyfriend cooking in Cas's kitchen, with hickeys all down his front and an even darker collar of hickeys around his neck. He stepped up to Dean's back, placed his open mouth on the juncture of the man's neck and shoulder, and ghosted his lightest touch appreciatively down the pale, rippling back as the sub worked.

Dean smiled even as he shivered. Cas was pushing his buttons, hoping for a reaction. If the man kept that up, he might just get one.

"Your back is calling to me," Castiel explained. "It's just begging to match the front of you." He grazed his teeth over one shoulder blade.

"As much as I would love that," Dean reluctantly denied his Dom, "I have to punch in at work in an hour and a half. You could maybe do a few while I eat and have coffee."

"Then that's what I'll do, and I'll finish them when you get back." Castiel quickly sucked a spot on Dean's shoulder where it would look like a continuation of the "tentacle" that had curled around his arm.

"I did add enough food for you," Dean started, "but you can always reheat it." He really wanted those hickeys.

"I'll do that. Thank you for breakfast, Dean."

"You're welcome, babe. Thank you for the hickeys."

"You're welcome, princess." He looked over Dean's shoulder to see what he'd made. Eggs, Castiel noted, before he was distracted by something else - something that scared him because he hadn't noticed it sooner. "Dean," Cas's voice came out wavering. "You were injured by the cuffs. Tell me how your wrists and ankles feel."

Dean glanced at his wrists. "Oh. I figured it probably wasn't that bad, since I still have sensation and it's only a light sting. It feels the same as the back of my neck, which you keep sucking on like candy." He aimed a wink in Cas's direction.

Castiel took a jittering breath. Dean felt it. "Really, Cas. I'm okay. You can massage my wrists and prick my fingertips if you want, but I don't have nerve damage." Dean kept cooking while he explained. "It's surface only, like rug burn. I know how that works - I deal with heavy machinery for a living, and before that, dancing. People bruise and pinch nerves all the time at the garage and on stage, me included. I know how nerve damage feels, and I treat it seriously. This redness you're freaking out about will be pink in a day, almost like my wrists are blushing because they like being restrained."

Castiel's breath began to even out as Dean explained. He took a great shuddering breath of relief. "I've never put lube in my cuffs before. It was an idea I thought I'd try for you. I didn't know it would increase the chafing."

"It's okay, babe." Dean turned his head to kiss his slightly hysterical boyfriend. "I loved it. That was so perfect. It really started feeling like tentacles right away. And when you told me to let go? Man, I fell so deep I thought for sure you actually _had_ grown tentacles for me."

Cas smiled a tiny smile against Dean's shoulder. Not good enough. Dean wanted Cas to feel good about himself. "If you don't do that for me again sometime, that's okay. I understand if it scares you. But, damn, it was awesome. You're my monster mate, Cas, and you're an angel for trying so hard to minimize the risk. Handcuffs are always risky - even leather ones. And we can always add more lube so it's less likely to impact me. The fact of the matter is, I'm fucking kinky - I'll always want to feel the way you make me feel when you own me, like you did last night."

"You like feeling owned," Castiel murmured as he squeezed his arms tighter around Dean, half questioning and half reminding himself.

"You bet your ass, I do." Dean smiled. Cas was coming out of his minor drop. "I love it when you own me. I love being in cuffs. I love when you ask me to beg. I love when you tell me to fuck myself - that's not a punishment, by the way, so you might have to consider something else. I love when your mouth is on my neck and your body is on me. I love getting hickeys. Love feeling the ways you make me yours."

Cas smiled fully again. It would take him a little longer to regain his equilibrium, but his logical side was winning him back to normalcy. Dean was okay. He knew what nerve damage felt like and wouldn't pretend he didn't have it. He liked it when Cas owned him.

"I'm going to give you those hickeys," Castiel told his partner.

"Good." The crows' feet at the corners of Dean's eyes deepened in appreciation.

Castiel made a decent start on his project, comically following Dean around while the man ate, attached to him by the mouth. Dean laughed. "Kinda feels like I'm eating while you're eating me," he observed.

"I'll eat you properly when you're off work later," Cas countered with sinister, perverse intent.

"God, thank you, Sir." Dean shuddered.

Cas grinned menacingly against Dean's skin. Something else occurred to him. "I said something last night that you seemed to like, but you were in sub space when I said it, so I'm asking again. Would you like being filled by your monster at both ends?"

"God, yes. Please, Sir. That's something I'm gonna start begging for if I don't get it soon."

Cas's menacing smile returned and he continued sucking on bits of Dean's skin while the sub finished eating.

They parted shortly thereafter to go about their days; Cas to feed, weed, and make repairs and Dean to clock in at the garage and show off his triply kinky collar.

He walked in the door to wolf whistles and calls of, "Got you a biter there, Dean-o!" His grin seemed permanently plastered in place. "You've got no idea," he repeated to whoever complimented him on his bruises throughout the day.

Only one person was unfortunate enough to ask, "Who's the lucky lady?" before they were ganged up on by Dean's friends.

"Have you been living under a rock? Dean's bi. People are allowed to date whoever they want."

"How have you not heard he's got himself a slice of cowboy? I'm jealous, myself."

"Hey," Dean interfered. "Go easy on the new guy. I started out in the closet, too. Now look at me." He winked.

New Guy spluttered a bit at the insinuation, but Dean had smoothly transferred the attention back to him. As long as New Guy had learned something, it didn't matter to Dean whether he occasionally spouted a little heteronormative rhetoric here and there. And there was no way he'd learn if people picked on him for it.

Around ten, Garth came over and pulled Dean out from under his current car. "You gotta hear this." He led Dean to Bobby's office. The closer they got, the louder Bobby's voice could be heard.

As they reached the door, it jerked open and a harried, middle-aged woman emerged. When she noticed Dean, she glared at him with the kind of hatred that made Dean want to laugh in her face. She looked like she was going to say something to him, but a glance over her shoulder seemed to convince her to stay silent.

She hurried to the lobby when Bobby emerged after her, shouting, "Take your business somewhere else!" He heaved a breath, took his cap off, scratched his head irritably, and replaced the hat firmly in place. "You'd better come in, boys."

Dean and Garth followed Bobby back into his office. The older man sat heavily in his chair. "That was the fifth and last one. I do not want to have any more of my time wasted by bigoted prudes with nothing better to do than stick their noses in business that ain't theirs. Any suggestions?"

"Dean could wear makeup? I know a guy who could give us some good stuff - stage makeup."

Bobby waved his hand in dismissal. "A real suggestion, Garth."

Dean grinned. That was his Bobby, always looking out for him.

"How do other businesses deal with cretins that want to complain?" Bobby lamented.

"Online," it occurred to Dean. "Tell them to fill out complaints online."

Bobby pulled a face. "I said real suggestions, Dean."

"That is a real suggestion," Garth backed him up. "We could probably set it up right now. It would only take five minutes."

"Really," Bobby asked skeptically.

"Yeah, really. Trust us."

Bobby threw his hands up. "As long as it works," he allowed. He got out of his chair so Dean could sit at his computer.

Dean pulled up a free survey website and he and Garth got to work. They decided it would be best if it was a multi-functional complaint survey, so they put in questions for service to car, behavior of employees, and the cleanliness of the facilities. In answering these questions, a client could then specify how they were displeased. The last option read only "Dean's hickeys." Instead of further options for this selection, they created only one multiple choice answer and handed it off to Bobby.

"There," Dean told him. "Now you can type up what you've had to tell people and you can stop repeating yourself."

He read over Bobby's shoulder as the man slowly typed.

_Dean Winchester is a fine mechanic. You won't find a better one in town and I'm not just saying that because he's my boy. What's more, Dean is a grown-ass man. If he wants to go and get himself covered head to toe in hickeys, I'd most likely feel a mite awkward, but I am also a grown-ass man and don't have to go complaining about it. What that boy does with his body is his business as long as it doesn't interfere with his ability to do the job. If you can't handle it, you're welcome to leave town to try and find another place of business._

Dean had to wipe his eyes and shake his head at this. Garth patted him on the back and smiled.

"Alright," Bobby told them. "Now go ahead and save that." Garth made a few clicks with the mouse and added the survey to their home page on the Singer's Auto website.

"This here is what you tell people to go on to fill out the survey," he told Bobby. "If someone comes to you looking like they wanna complain, tell them they can fill out a complaint survey at [www.surveymonkey.com/SingersAuto](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/P3DGDSV). Then you don't have to deal directly with stupid people, and we might even get more quality feedback this way."

"Huh," Bobby said. He looked over the survey once and nodded with satisfaction. "Good work, boys. Now go on and get busy elsewhere."

"Yes sir." They both returned to the car bay.

Dean got even more whistles and compliments when they hit the showers, as well as a few comments of, "You look like you just stepped out of a porno," "Looks like you go for the cuffs, huh?" and "Damn, you're kinky, dude."

Dean grinned and called back, "Now tell me something I don't know." He texted Cas as he toweled off.

_The guys are all jealous of my marks_

After a minute, Cas texted back, _Lucky for you, you're the only one I'd give them to._

Dean knew his face had gone all sappy. _Your place?_

_Yes, if you don't mind._

_Are you kidding me? I love any excuse to drive my baby. A whole half hour with her from work to your place is heaven._

_Should I be jealous?_

_Well, she can't give me suction cup hickeys from my monster on my back to match my front_

_This is true. Your monster is waiting for you._

Dean shivered in anticipation and quickly dressed. He didn't feel like popping a boner while naked in the very public men's shower room. He did make a quick trip home to eat and do an enema, first. He knew Cas would appreciate it, even if that delayed him by another hour. Dean would take every possible opportunity to get his Dom's tongue in his ass. When Dean told Cas the reason for his delay, he got a very enthusiastic reply.

As Dean had told Cas, the drive to the country house was awesome. His baby purred happily on the open road. The forests and fields made a beautiful painting around him.

Dean put his baby in park, then ambled up to Cas's front door. That post-it note from yesterday greeted him again. He stripped, then entered the house.

"Cas, babe -" Dean startled out of his train of thought when an arm wrapped around his waist, a hand gripped his hair, and a mouth latched onto the hickey that was sure to be huge and dark purple by this point. Dean moaned and dropped his clothes. "Cas."

"I want you down on the floor so I can finish what I started this morning and then eat out your ass before I fuck you," the Dom's deep, predatory voice insisted.

Dean breathed a heady "Yes Sir" before sinking to his knees, leaning down to present his ass, then finally lowering his pelvis to the hardwood floor, legs splayed wide. He heard Castiel kneel behind him and felt the man pull his ass cheeks apart.

"I'll have to save your perfect ass for last, princess. If I start now, I'll never finish your hickeys."

Dean nodded. The unforgiving floor was uncomfortable to lay on. It was cold and stuck to the skin in unpleasant places, but it was easy for Dean to ignore, especially when Castiel got into the swing of sucking hickey after hickey, row after row on Dean's back, arms, and legs, connecting the ones from the front to his back.

It seemed to take hours. Dean thanked any higher power possibly listening that his boyfriend was so patient and determined. Around the fifth hickey, Dean let his mind wander to his monster, the one that had left all these marks on him when claiming him, using him, fucking him. He imagined clearly how it would still be Castiel, but instead of legs, the man would have black tentacles that shone like an oil slick, with suckers on the undersides that faded to palest tender pink, like the head of his cock.

Castiel crouched back to inspect his work. He'd intentionally left Dean's ass bare of hickeys because he knew it would lead to him eating Dean out for half an hour. He was addicted to that ass. Cas began leading his hickey trails inward to the anticipated destination. He couldn't help but make them darker the closer he got to the prize he'd set for completing his bruise artwork.

Cas pulled the ass cheeks apart once again to continue. His lips hit tender skin and soft hairs and his mouth filled with saliva. Cas had brought lube with him. Where was it?

A finger slid smoothly into Dean's ass and he groaned in appreciation. He wondered if Cas was getting impatient.

Cas was getting very impatient. He doggedly powered on, though, and finished connecting all the dots inward to Dean's hole.

Dean started getting impatient too, when Castiel sucked everywhere except where Dean most wanted him. "Please, Sir, I know you're almost done, but I need more."

"Be quiet. I'm barely holding off as is. I'll get there soon enough."

Dean could hear the strain in Cas's voice and shut up to let his boyfriend work. He couldn't help letting loose the occasional moan. Just when Dean was about to defy orders and beg again, Castiel's mouth latched onto the spasming sphincter and his tongue forced its way through, working rapidly in and out as Castiel used suction to make Dean suddenly and completely lose his goddamn mind.

"Oh, fuck," Dean whined. He was drowning in the pleasure of having his hole stimulated.

Cas just caressed his thumbs over Dean's ass cheeks and used his increasing saliva to tongue-fuck Dean more thoroughly.

Dean couldn't be sure how long he lay there, moaning and taking Cas's tongue, but eventually that finger returned to pleasure him alongside the tongue. High whimpers escaped Dean as well as moans, now. He had no idea what his face was doing. Probably twitching in desperation.

Castiel was having the time of his life. He felt intoxicated on Dean's submission - the fact that he was allowing Cas to so thoroughly lick and thrust into his ass, and for so long, made Castiel feel like he was eating a rare, precious, delicious delicacy. It was one he would never get enough of. Dean's pleading noises only served to make Cas more enthusiastic in his efforts.

Unfortunately, Cas had to come up for air sometime, so his rim job came to a reluctant end. Castiel wiped his face on his free hand while he continued to finger Dean with more lube as he added more fingers.

Dean was, of course, thrilled with this turn of events. Cas had moved on from tongue-fucking him to finger-fucking him. "Yes - please, Cas! Thank you, Sir."

Although Cas couldn't keep rimming Dean, he could still darken some of the hickeys on Dean's ass, so he latched onto one and used his teeth to speed the bruising and spare his tired mouth.

Dean couldn't take this torture for very long. He wanted Cas's cock inside him. "Please, Sir, fuck me now. I'm ready, I swear I'm ready - please fuck me. Please," his plea started out loud and insistent and tapered off to a quiet whimper when Cas zeroed in on Dean's prostate.

Castiel crawled up Dean's body, his fingers still on the sub's prostate, to whisper in Dean's ear. "Your monster is ready too, princess. Open your mouth and relax your throat."

Dean's monster was asking to use him. It didn't matter what the tentacled being wanted to put down his throat. Dean was ready. He was willing. He was eager. He dropped his jaw and stuck out his tongue, offering up his mouth. Like a switch was flipped, Dean was in sub space.

Cas withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around Dean's tentacle dildo, which he'd set aside in anticipation of this moment. After some positioning, Castiel was able to thrust both his cock and the dildo into Dean's body at the same time. While he slowly sank his dick into Dean's ass, Castiel matched the slow slide as he sank the tentacle into Dean's mouth.

Dean moaned around the obstruction. He loved it when his monster used him. He couldn't wait to take his monster's tentacle down his throat.

Dean relaxed and allowed his body the luxury of doing nothing but feel. He could feel his hole stretching around the monster's dick. He could feel it when the monster inched over his prostate as that warm, bare cock thrust inside him. Dean could feel the slippery, textured surface of the tentacle that inched over his tongue. Dean focused on relaxing and feeling the pleasure so he could continue suppressing his gag reflex. He was rewarded for his efforts when he felt the tentacle side into his throat. The sub was stuffed full at both ends by his monster. Dean thought he was probably drooling and sucking on the tentacle.

He was. Castiel was thrilled he could do this for Dean - could send him so deep into sub space. "Dean, you're such a good boy; such an eager boy, so beautiful, princess." Castiel kissed up Dean's neck and slowly continued to fuck both his holes. "You're always so pliant for your monster, which means I please my mate as much as my mate pleases me. I like this. Your monster likes it very much when you're so pliant for him."

Dean shivered and moaned louder in happiness.

Castiel nuzzled into his partner's hairline in response. He began thrusting slowly into Dean's body, matching the pace of his cock and the tentacle. Cas continued to whisper praise to his drifting sub. Eventually, he began fucking Dean a little faster, still matching his pace at both ends. He supported himself on his elbows and managed to wiggle one hand under Dean to jerk his cock in time as well.

Dean wasn't aware of his own urgent moans, or how close he was to coming. The pleasure washed over him from head to toe, originating from the ways his partner was stimulating him. His dick was no longer sticking to the floor - it was held in a warm, muscled, insistent hand, being jerked just the right side of painful. Dean's monster was pounding his ass, hitting his prostate every other pass. Dean was sucking on his monster's tentacle, which fucked his throat in time with the way the monster was also fucking Dean's ass. Saliva ran down Dean's chin. He was pliant the way his monster liked, and he was drooling from sucking on his monster's tentacle as it slithered in and out of his throat.

For the second time in a row, Dean couldn't remember the exact moment he came. He wasn't sure it was a moment so much as his pleasure just leaked from him, milked out by his monster.

Castiel didn't realize Dean had come until the cock in his hand started to go soft. He'd done it again - he'd put Dean so deep in sub space, Dean didn't even notice himself coming.

"Fuck. Good boy; such a good princess. I'm so proud of you."

Castiel let go of Dean's dick and focused on coming as well. He was good at holding out until his partner had come, but it was always a close call with Dean. The man was the definition of arousing. Castiel let go of the tentacle dildo and pounded Dean harder, faster, chasing his pleasure. Cas groaned loud against Dean's shoulder and shuddered as he came, still slowly thrusting in his partner.

Cas pulled out and spread Dean's cheeks again to take savage satisfaction in the sight of his gaping hole. A little cum leaked out, so Castiel manhandled Dean's knees under him, into a position that presented the gaping, leaking ass for Castiel's dining pleasure. He licked around and into that relaxed asshole, not caring in the least that he was eating his own cum, only reveling in this tangible proof of how well he'd fucked his sub.

Dean slowly regained some sense, enough to realize he was still sucking on the tentacle, though it was now stationary in his mouth; he must have come, though he didn't remember doing so; and his wonderful monster Castiel had gone back to eating him out, not that Dean minded. Dean reluctantly let the tentacle fall away from his mouth. "Cas-?" he blearily moan-mumbled.

Cas's warm, thick body covered him in a heartbeat, making Dean smile. "I'm here, Dean. You are so beautiful, princess. You're always so perfect for me."

Dean's smile filled him up at this. "Nuh, yer perf'ck," he tried to compliment back.

Cas smiled into Dean's neck. "I love you."

"Luv yuh too."

"Dean," Castiel got his drowsy partner's attention, "we'll get up in five minutes, okay? Five minutes."

"Fie minuh," Dean repeated back to him.

Castiel peppered Dean's neck and shoulders with kisses and rubbed his hands up and down Dean's arms. This was the moment it always hit Cas, how much Dean loved and trusted him. Dean was so blissed out that he was now dead asleep. He trusted that Castiel would watch over him. He loved that Castiel watched over him. Cas could barely believe Dean was his to watch over.

When the five minutes were up, Castiel roused a slightly grumpy Dean, who he reminded that he'd said only five minutes, that it was aftercare time, and that they could sleep more soon.

Castiel toted Dean to the bathroom, where they dozed in the bath and talked in hushed voices about the scene as they munched on a bag of grapes.

"Did you like it when I grabbed you from behind?"

"Yeah, Cas. I loved that. Did I look as sexy as I felt when I laid down for you?"

"Hell yes. Was spit roasting everything you hoped it would be?"

"To borrow your phrase: Hell yes."

They smiled at each other, then Dean darted his eyes away and said, "This is kind of a weird question, but does it bother you that I'm not exactly present mentally when I'm in sub space?"

"The opposite, actually. I try everything I can to take you higher than you ever thought you could go. When you came without noticing again, I was so proud of both of us for getting you to that point."

Dean smiled lovingly at his partner and fed him a grape. "Thank you for doing that for me. Do you ever want that? To let go like that and be in sub space?"

Cas smirked at him. "I'm pretty damn dominant, Dean. I don't think I would be a very good sub. And if we did do a scene like that... I don't know. I kinda doubt I'd be able to reach it. You remember when I made love to you for the first time?"

"I'll never forget that as long as I live."

Cas smiled sappily and continued. "I got pretty close to something when we did that. Almost like a really heady, intimate, emotional power trip. I might call it Dom space. I think I'd like to try for more of that, rather than sub space."

"I'm gonna make me some plans for that, then, because you deserve to feel as amazing as you always make me feel."

Cas ducked his head and grinned.

Dean kissed him on the forehead.

***

Cas walked into Singer's Auto trying to argue himself into calming down. All he was doing was surprising his boyfriend. Nothing wrong with that.

"Heya, Cas. What's with the flasher coat? You planning on doing some streaking?" Dean greeted him with a grin.

"Hello, Dean. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cas smirked fondly and pecked him on the lips. "I am wearing my only suit today. Why farmers have to have suits is something I'll never understand. I became a farmer so I wouldn't have to wear any suit but my birthday suit."

"Well, I am definitely a fan of your birthday suit, but I bet you also look smoking in a business suit. Coat off, let's see it." Dean twirled a finger playfully at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He shrugged out of his beige trench coat and slowly revolved on the spot, displaying himself for his partner.

Dean whistled low. "Damn, babe, I was right. You look sexy as hell - or heaven. Is it common for angels like you to wear a full suit and trench coat?"

"Only when we're not flying around naked with a random sheet draped over our torsos," Castiel deadpanned. "Gotta cover those pesky abs."

Dean snorted. "Well, how can I be of assistance today, angel?" Dean changed the subject.

"I'm due for an oil change, but I figured I'd ask you to run full diagnostics on it anyway."

"You're just thorough like that." Dean aimed a leering wink at Castiel, who leaned closer, almost like he was magnetized.

"I absolutely am," Cas agreed. "Speaking of which, and it might be nothing, but I thought I heard a weird noise from under the hood. Would you please check to make sure nothing is too obviously wrong?"

Dean grinned in his salacious way. "You asking me to check under your hood, cowboy?"

Cas nodded, mock-serious but unable to hide a small smirk. "If you don't mind."

Dean's grin widened. "It would be my pleasure. We'll do that first." He turned to walk towards Cas's truck. His steps faltered and his face heated when that gravelly voice casually commented, "You seem eager to do the job well. I appreciate a man who's always eager to please." Dean didn't give Cas the satisfaction of seeing how deeply he was blushing at that, although the back of his neck probably gave his Dom a good indication.

"I can hear you laughing at me, you smug jerk," Dean petulantly complained under his breath when Cas caught up.

"I would never laugh at you, beloved," Castiel breathed back to him. Dean could hear the fond sincerity in his voice. "Would you rather I not act like a Dom while I'm your client? We probably should have discussed this." Cas was starting to sweat. Dean already disliked this. Dean might not even want to scene at work.

Crap. That sounded like Cas was blaming himself, when Dean was just being a brat. "No, Cas - I love that you surprised me like this," Dean told him, still talking quietly and focusing his eyes and actions on the job. They'd reached Cas's vehicle, so Dean opened the hood and rested his forehead on the edge of it. "Honestly, I'm just being a brat. I don't know why I thought you would laugh at me for being eager." He looked up into Cas's ultra-blue, remorseful eyes.

Dean didn't dare speak louder than the whisper of his breath, but his Dom needed reassurance. He straightened and stared down into those self-doubting eyes and confidently mouthed, "I love you, Sir." He took Cas's hand and placed it on the back of his neck, then closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Cas's breath hitched. Dean was waiting for him to pull the taller man down for a kiss. Dean might have been embarrassed a moment ago, but now he was telling Cas it was okay to be both his Dom and his client - was asking for it, even.

Castiel obligingly brought Dean's face down to his and pressed their lips together briefly. "Thank you," he said with relief.

Dean opened his eyes, smiled lovingly at his Dom, and kissed him again of his own accord.

"I'm going to look under the hood, now. Slap my ass when I bend over," Dean playfully requested, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow before grinning.

It was Castiel's turn to blush. "Um, I don't think you want me to do that right this second, Dean."

"Yeah, I do; come on, Cas. Make it a good one." Dean bent slightly, hands braced on the truck and still grinning up at Cas.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"What's wrong, Cas? You know you want to - just one little slap."

"Let me do it," a gruff voice sounded from Dean's other side just before a light cuff on the back of his head made his ears ring. "Idjit."

Dean looked at Cas with panicked eyes and Cas looked helplessly, resignedly back. "Bobby," Dean tried to salvage the situation, "I, uh, I promise I didn't intend for you to meet Cas this way." He straightened again and looked sheepishly - with dread - between Cas and the new arrival. "Bobby, meet Castiel, my boyfriend. Cas, meet Bobby, my boss and basically my dad."

"Uh-huh." It was impressive how much sarcasm the older man managed to fit into those two syllables. "No fraternizing with the clients, even if they are your boyfriend."

"Hello, Mr. Singer." Castiel tentatively held out a hand, unsure of whether it would be shaken. "I'm very sorry -"

Bobby took the proffered hand and cut him off. "Ah, it weren't your fault, kid. This one's a handful. Good luck with him. He tells me you do your best to teach him some manners."

Cas grinned bashfully. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the idea that everyone in Dean's family knew what their relationship was like. "Thank you, sir. Dean speaks very highly of you."

"This kid? Yeah, well, he overdoes it a bit." Bobby adjusted the bill of his cap.

Castiel saw right through the gesture. He gave Bobby a squinting smile. "Does Sam overdo it too? They've said much the same thing about how you took them in."

"Aw hell, does everyone talk about me behind my back? They're all exaggerating," Bobby claimed, but it was obvious Castiel had hit the nail on the head. Bobby was trying hard not to show his love for the two boys he'd raised when it was clear John Winchester was doing them no favors. His thick beard and mustache could only hide so much of his smile.

Cas let it drop when he saw how Dean was looking at the two of them - like he could see physical evidence of how much they both loved him.

"You," Bobby pointed at Cas, "come by for a beer sometime and you," he pointed at Dean, "quit flirting on the job and also come by for a beer every so often."

"Yes, sir," they agreed. Castiel didn't notice the way they had both referred to Bobby as sir. It was different from scening, where the people involved chose who got to be called what. Bobby earned their respect by being a dependable authority figure in his everyday life - at his job, at home, in passing. Bobby deserved to be called sir without having to ask for it. He walked away and Dean rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, Cas."

"I would have warned you better, but he caught me off-guard."

"Don't apologize; that was all my fault."

Cas smirked fondly. "It kind of was..."

Dean laughed.

"But it was also really funny," Cas finished.

Dean's face heated up again. "Oh my god. He heard me ask you to slap my ass."

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "No, Dean, he heard you _begging_ me to slap your ass."

Dean laughed harder. "He totally did."

They giggled until Dean was bent double, clinging to the truck to try and stay upright. Cas saw this as a prime opportunity and slapped Dean's ass the way he'd asked. Dean gasped, looked up at him with shock, and then laughed harder when he saw the grin on Cas's face. "You - you did not -"

"I had to reward you for asking so nicely," Cas managed to say, still laughing.

Dean knew he should probably get working, but for the life of him, he could not stop laughing.

Cas crouched and threw an arm over Dean's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered, "I think you deserve a reward for making the best of an awkward situation. Would you like a reward for that, Dean?" Cas's heart pounded in his chest.

That sobered Dean up. "What did you have in mind?"

Castiel's eyes gave away only his devious intent and none of the insecurity he felt. "You have no say in anything but whether you get a reward or not. Yes or no, Dean?"

The feel-good chemicals released in Dean's brain from laughing were joined by adrenaline. What the hell had Cas planned? He was already wearing panties and a plug. Was Cas asking for a quickie? Dean didn't think that would work out with his busy schedule. Sure, he could take a few minutes to flirt and laugh, but sex? That would take too long while on the job.

Be logical, Dean chastised himself. Cas wouldn't jeopardize his job like that, or even pick anything too lengthy. It was likely to be something short, like that slap on his ass.

"Green," Dean whispered.

"Good boy," Castiel murmured.

They stared at each other for a moment, Dean waiting for Cas to do something. Suddenly the mechanic was shaking and gasping. He slapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't moan out loud. Dean gaped at Cas with wide eyes.

Castiel surveyed Dean with triumph. "You're welcome," he laughed sadistically, his heart still pounding and his hands trembling slightly. "Do you want to change your mind?"

Dean's eyes widened further and he shook his head forcefully.

Now knowing Dean was truly okay with this turn of events, Castiel let his sadistic streak show through more brightly and laughed more ruthlessly. His nerves calmed somewhat. Dean liked it. This was okay. "Good choice, princess. Do you have somewhere I can sit and watch you work?"

Dean took his hand away from his mouth and took an unsteady breath. He squeaked instead of answering when Cas's hand delved into a pocket in his trench coat. Dean glared at his boyfriend, who grinned unrepentantly. Now that he knew Dean was on board, Cas felt free to enjoy this.

"We keep a couple chairs near the door for people who want to watch," Dean gritted out.

"And you know how much I love to watch," Castiel crooned suggestively.

Dean whined softly and gave Cas his pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Be a good boy," Castiel whispered to him.

"Fuck." Dean thunked his forehead down on Cas's truck. "I can do this," he told himself.

"Yes, you can," Castiel agreed. "I wouldn't try this unless I had the utmost faith in you - and if at any point, you can't handle it, you know I'll stop when you ask."

Dean nodded, gathering his strength. Standing took a lot of effort. He groaned into Cas's shoulder. "It's too high," came his muffled report.

"Oh, right." Castiel took out a small remote and hit a number one on it. "I didn't mean to leave it on that setting. Just yell 'yellow' at me if you think I've forgotten again. You know how I get so excited to see you fall apart for me."

Dean wrapped his arms around his Dom and kissed his nose. "Yeah, I know, babe. Will do. Now you can go over there and enjoy this little show you put together for yourself."

Castiel blushed and averted his eyes. "Um, I guess I didn't think of it quite like that."

Dean chuckled. "Don't try to kid yourself, babe. You are a perverted, kinky sonovabitch. You came over here today for an oil change, sure, but that was mostly an excuse to do this little role play and see your mechanic lose his mind being a good boy for you." Cas looked really fucking cute when he blushed so hard and looked so unsure. 

"Is - was this a bad idea?" Cas bit his lip. Maybe Dean wasn't so on board with it.

Dean grinned slyly and enthusiastically back at him. "Hell no. You're gonna get exactly what you wanted, babe: An oil change and a show." Dean led Cas over to a chair and sat him down. Then he got to work on Cas's vehicle. If he bent over a little more than strictly necessary, he figured no one could fault him for it, what with his boyfriend watching and all.

What Dean was really waiting for, though, was his reward. The plug was still vibrating on the lowest setting, and wasn't surprising him with random changes. That wouldn't do - Cas had wanted a show.

"Hey Cas, babe, I think you forgot the yellow, because this is looking good to go," Dean told him in code. Cas still looked a little unsure of himself, so Dean winked, dropped his wrench, and made eye contact while bending over to retrieve it.

Cas's expression hardened with resolve and the vibration in Dean's ass took a sudden hike. He jolted the rest of the way up and his eyes rolled back in his head. Dean's cheeks pinked and he bit his lip to keep quiet. After a moment, the plug turned completely off. Dean clenched his ass a few times, reassuring himself the toy was still there. He opened his eyes again and smiled, open-mouthed and panting, at his equally affected partner.

"I am the luckiest man alive," Castiel whispered to himself when Dean got back to work. It was an absolute joy to watch Dean play sexy mechanic for him, while working on real cars with real problems. Half of it wasn't even Dean consciously putting on a show. He just was that attractive.

Every so often, when it wouldn't impact Dean's safety, Castiel switched the vibration level of the anal plug. Dean would stop what he was doing - be it opening a water bottle, switching tools, or bending over - to bite his lip and flush deeper either until he got used to it or until Castiel relented and switched it off.

"Yo, Benny, how's she hanging, man?" Dean called to another mechanic.

"Tire rotation, brother. Remind me again why I stoop to this shit?" Benny called back in his southern drawl.

Dean's commiserating laugh was cut off by a squeak, which he covered by coughing.

Benny watched him with concern. "You doing okay, brother?"

"I'll be fine," Dean got out before coughing again even harder.

"I think you'd better take a water break," Benny told him doubtfully.

"Yeah," Dean weakly replied before crossing towards Cas and collapsing into a chair next to him, leaning his head onto Cas's shoulder.

Cas picked up a water bottle and held the opening to Dean's mouth. The sub looked gratefully up at Cas and obediently drank.

"How was that one? Too much?" Castiel murmured.

Dean shook his head. "I can take it." He was sweating. Cas had to wonder how much of it was from physical exertion and how much of it was sexual frustration.

"Nevertheless," Cas concluded, "I think we'll draw your reward to a close after this break."

Dean whined in disagreement. "Please, Sir. I've been good."

Castiel brushed Dean's bangs off his forehead and continued petting his head. "You have. You've been an extremely good boy. But you're getting more frustrated, aren't you, princess?"

Dean sighed in resignation. "Yes, Sir."

"You can have one more round of your reward before your break ends, and I haven't used the highest setting yet. There are four, and I've only used the first three."

Dean perked up at this. Castiel rested his hand on the back of Dean's neck and looked him in the eye, challenging him. "Let's see how long you can take it. You are not allowed to come, princess. Beg me to stop when you can't take any more."

Dean's breath hitched at the prospect.

"You may moan if you bury your face in my shoulder. That should do well enough to muffle the sound in this loud atmosphere."

Cas was so smart. Dean wouldn't have thought of that. Then again, Dean could barely think at all right now. Soon, Cas pressed the button and every last thought deserted Dean's mind but one -

_Don't come. Don't come._

Dean surged forward and groaned gutturally into Cas's shoulder. His mind was a bright white blank of pleasure. It almost hurt to be sitting, so he crouched imperceptibly over his chair instead. With some of the pressure relieved, Dean didn't feel quite so assaulted by the sensation. It pulsed through him.

He whimpered rhythmically against his Dom, who kept petting his hair. Eventually, Dean felt the unmistakable coil of orgasm behind his navel. He had to pull away and beg, "Please, Sir, I can't - gotta stop, please. Please stop, Sir."

Castiel immediately killed the power, and Dean gasped at the difference. He sat again and slumped into Cas's arms. Castiel made calming shushing sounds and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Dean, you did so good. That was beautiful," the Dom whispered. He kissed the top of Dean's head. "You were so perfect, princess. So, so, so good for me. Amazing. You'll get to come later, I promise. No more edging. That was good, Dean. So wonderful. I love you. Thank you for doing that for me."

Dean hadn't realized he was crying. He wiped his face on his flannel shirt. Cas used his thumbs to grab a stray tear or two. "How do you feel, Dean?"

Dean could see and hear the concern in Castiel's face and voice. That was his favorite part of being with Cas. He never had to wonder how his Dom felt about him. Dean gave a watery laugh. "I feel fucking wrecked," he said honestly. He heaved a steadying breath. "That was really good." Dean sniffed a bit, took a tissue out of the packet in his pocket, and blew his nose. He tossed it in a nearby bin and smiled contentedly at Cas. "I think I needed that," Dean voiced his revelation, "Although I am gonna be really fucking horny for the rest of the day."

Cas smiled back, still a bit concerned. "It was alright?"

Dean laughed, disbelieving. "Alright? Cas, that was straight-up awesome. I could never have done that with anyone else, or even on my own. It was so good, man. Whoo." Dean shook his head, getting back in a planning frame of mind. "I'm gonna finish my shift, clock out, take you into my office, and blow your brains out while you turn that thing up again, babe." Dean leaned in for a solid kiss, then winked, slapped his thighs, and went to finish the job.

A minute later, Benny hesitantly approached Dean to ask about the emotional outburst.

"Oh, just something personal," Castiel heard Dean reply. "Something fell through for me and Cas, but you know how I can be a crybaby about the little things. I'll be alright. We'll keep you posted."

Cas sniggered, wondering what made-up story Dean would update his coworkers on to cover up their exhibition-and-edging-themed scene.

Soon enough, Dean was hitting the showers. Cas wished passionately that he could join, but the showers were a little too public a place to finish their scene. Castiel did not share.

Dean emerged, fresh-faced and pink, and Castiel had to resist the urge to back the sub against a wall and lick him all over. His urge was interrupted when three other men, a few of Dean's friends, he realized, emerged behind Dean and converged on Castiel with low whistles and thumps on the back.

"Damn, brother, we were saying the other day that Dean is a kinky sonovabitch; we should have waited to see the [full effect](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SyuSvStHAwYYKpD27CnmhGuHw0Lq1y7d/view?usp=sharing)."

"Huge fan of your work, pal. You got great attention to detail."

"Holy shit, Cas." That was Garth, wasn't it? "Man, I might call Dean whipped or spanked, but it's more like snagged by a siren, amirite?" The man jostled his shoulder good-naturedly.

Cas blushed and grinned at the compliments that could only be about the hickeys he'd put all over Dean's body.

"Yeah, that's my man, the siren," Dean threw his arm around Cas and kissed his temple.

When the other mechanics dispersed, still singing their praises of Cas's kinky masterpiece, there were still a few other people around, so Dean made the offhand comment, "It's actually great you're here, babe. I could use your opinion on some homework I did for Bobby. He's having me try more of the management things, but I want to make sure I didn't screw it up too badly before I get it back to him." Dean steered him in the right direction.

"Sure, I'll look it over for you, Dean," Cas played along. "So your coworkers saw your hickeys," he whispered more quietly. "Did they see the plug and panties?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing new," Dean whispered back. "You're the novelty, Cas, but they don't know the half of it." Dean kissed him again.

Cas didn't know why it surprised him that Dean's coworkers already knew Dean wore plugs and panties. Clothes came off and secrets came out in a shared shower room. It was nice to know, however, that what Dean's friends could see was all they knew about the couple's scenes.

Castiel had only had private BDSM relationships in the past. Since he'd been with Dean, he'd missed how much of a sacred secret it usually felt to have a submissive partner. He was glad that Dean was so accepted, but sometimes Cas wanted something that was only theirs.

"This is my office," Dean told him when they reached it. They went inside and Dean shut the door. He reached for Cas, but was stopped when Cas bent to look at the door handle.

"Your office doesn't have a lock?" he hissed at Dean.

"No," Dean retorted. "What office has a lock?"

"Most of them. Yours, apparently, is the exception." Castiel cast around for a solution, and spied Dean's desk. "Get under the desk," he ordered.

"Bossy," Dean scoffed.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Are you going or what? You were being so good earlier. Let's not ruin that streak."

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

Castiel waited for Dean to get under the furniture, but said, "Wait," when Dean started crossing his legs. "On your knees."

Dean chuckled. "Three of my favorite words." He quickly readjusted.

"Good," Cas appraised him. He sat in Dean's chair and scooted closer.

"What are you doing, Cas?"

Cas got settled, and then laughed, noticing the papers laid out in front of him. "I'm going to check your paperwork."

"What?!"

"You may warm my cock while I work, princess."

Dean was quiet a second before he uttered a small "Oh" and undid his Dom's pants. Calloused fingers gently withdrew Cas's soft penis from his underwear. Cas bit his thumb and squeezed his eyes shut when Dean's warm, wet, eager mouth closed around the head of his cock and swallowed it to the base. He could feel Dean's nose and chin pressing against him.

Cas's dick would grow into Dean's throat if he got hard. He wondered if Dean would like that, if the sub would test him by swallowing around him and minutely fucking his mouth back and forth on Cas's cock. His baby was such a wonderful little cock slut. Cas breathed deeply and evenly and focused on Dean's papers.

He remembered to take the remote out of his pocket and keep it in his hand. Castiel checked the first page and clicked on the plug. Dean moaned loudly around him. The sensation felt great, but it wouldn't be great if they were caught.

"Quietly, princess," Castiel muttered to Dean. The sub immediately adjusted his volume. "Good boy." Cas moved on to page two.

Whenever Castiel got through a decent chunk of Dean's work, he turned up the vibration setting on the plug. He could tell Dean was starting to drift into sub space because the man began suckling gently on Cas's dick. It was beginning to make Cas hard. His dick chubbed up on Dean's tongue, filling to the back of Dean's mouth with the warm, stiffening length.

A knock on the door startled Cas, who hid the remote in his pocket at the last second. He didn't have time to turn it off or warn Dean. The man seemed to have been startled out of sub space anyway, because the sucking stopped and he was completely silent.

The door opened. "Oh, Castiel. I was looking for Dean. What are you doing in his office? Don't tell me he's conned you into doing his work for him," Bobby stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned at his own ribbing.

Cas laughed. It sounded quite believable, if he did say so himself. "No, sir. Since I'm here, Dean asked me to look over his numbers for him, since I run a business and have more experience managing numbers. He wanted me to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. I think he just doesn't want to let you down. He ran to get me a coffee, as I was up early and hadn't had time to get my favorite."

"That's right nice of him. Let him know I want a word once he's back, will you?"

"Absolutely, sir. And would you please shut the door again? I find myself less distracted that way."

"Sure thing, kid. I'll be in my office if you need me." Bobby shut the door behind him.

Dean was blushing under the desk, but still gazing up at Castiel with adoring eyes, the half-hard cock still being thoroughly warmed in his mouth.

"Good boy," Castiel murmured without looking at Dean. He upped the vibration setting on the plug. Dean moaned softly.

Castiel worked a while longer and Dean started unconsciously sucking on him again. "You may suck, princess. You've been so good, not doing anything but holding my cock in your mouth. That must be difficult for my eager boy who always wants to please me."

Dean uttered a garbled, "Mm-hmm," and began really sucking Castiel's cock. Cas groaned quietly, which encouraged Dean. Castiel upped the plug to the last setting and Dean whimpered. He bobbed his head on Cas's cock, deepthroating it now like he'd never forgotten how. He quietly hummed and Castiel found it increasingly difficult to stay quiet himself. He eventually cupped a hand over his own nose and mouth, gripped the desk tightly with the other, and thrust into Dean's throat until he'd come.

Dean kept sucking his dick until Castiel rolled the chair back and tucked himself away into his pants. Cas pulled Dean out from under the desk, kissed him, and backed him around the furniture. Cas turned Dean away from him and pinned the taller man against the door. He ripped Dean's jeans down, pleased to see him still wearing the panties.

Cas put one hand over Dean's mouth, then, with the other, used Dean's neon pink cotton panties that read "It Ain't Gonna Fuck Itself" to grip the base of the plug. He latched onto the dark hickey on the back of Dean's neck, in the spot that always seemed to make him melt. It was no exception this time. Dean swooned against the door. Then Castiel swiveled the plug in his sub's ass and began fucking Dean with it.

When Dean began scrabbling at the door and silently sobbing, Castiel pressed him more firmly against the surface. "Be a good boy and stay still." He let up the pressure so he could continue. Dean couldn't help it; in a second, he was scrambling for purchase again. Castiel stopped. He took his hand away from Dean's mouth to pat himself down, looking for something, anything.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm trying, really - I swear," Dean gasped.

"I know you are, princess," Castiel reassured Dean. "I just need something extra to help me subdue you. Ah." Castiel's hand landed on his tie. "Do you want my tie in your mouth or around your wrists, princess?"

"Around my wrists, Sir," Dean said after a moment of consideration.

"We'll do that, then," Castiel told him. He quickly tied Dean's hands behind his back using a two column Shibari method he'd learned online and resumed as he'd started before.

Cas loved that he got to do this for Dean, almost like a secretary with perks - fucking his boss with a sex toy in the man's office after looking over his boss's work while his boss gave Cas a blow job under his own desk. He'd have to ask if they could officially role play that sometime. Dean could wear those reading glasses Castiel thought were sexy, but never quite managed to comment on.

Castiel snapped back to the present, which was just as amazing. Dean was still writhing a little - his previously pink wrists were twisting in Cas's tie and would no doubt redden again. He was now completely at Castiel's mercy. Castiel continued to fuck his sub with the intensely vibrating butt plug, prodding it into Dean's prostate on every thrust. Dean was panting out broken moans against Cas's hand every time it hit home.

"Think about how I have you all spread out for me, Dean," Castiel growled to get Dean closer to his orgasm. "You're pressed up against the door of your own office, letting your Dom restrain you, muffle you, and fuck you. I haven't even taken your panties off to fuck you," Castiel realized.

Dean whimpered desperately at this.

"You're wearing pink, provocative panties while your Dom fucks you against the door of your office with a butt plug," Castiel continued. "You just warmed my cock in your mouth for twenty minutes on your knees, under your desk, before I fucked your face and came down your throat - and you loved and wanted every second of it. You're such a good boy, Dean. It's your turn to come. Let go."

Dean's expression smoothed out as he relaxed. He finally stopped straining against Cas's hold on him. Dean moaned high in his throat and Cas had to briefly cover the sub's nose to really stop the sound. For that short second, Dean couldn't breathe, and he felt completely controlled by his Dom.

Dean's orgasm pulsed through him in waves as Cas continued to milk his prostate. Small jets of cum spurted into his panties with every jolt from the plug. Dean couldn't control his keening, so that controlling hand folded over his nose again.

Dean didn't make the conscious decision to hold his breath, but it wasn't the first time in his life he'd ever done that. Even when masturbating, Dean found he would sometimes quit breathing. He'd warned Cas during their first time together that it might happen. Honestly, Dean was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. He wasn't sure if it made a difference, usually.

Holy hell did it ever, this time.

Dean could feel the blood rushing to his brain to make up for the lack of oxygen. His nerve endings lit on fire everywhere Cas was holding him, restraining him, fucking him - even breathing on him.

The breath on the back of Dean's neck became mind-numbing, possessive suction and Dean sobbed with satisfaction at being so thoroughly owned. His prostate throbbed with pleasure and little twinges of pain from the vibrations as Cas fucked into it with the plug. Dean's eyes rolled up into his head and his face went slack as he gave himself over completely to his Dom and to his release.

"Dean? Dean?" Dean came back to awareness with Castiel's hand stroking his face. He licked his lips and closed his mouth, through which he'd apparently been panting heavily. "There you are, beloved. That was a very prolonged period of sub space. Are you alright?"

" _Fuck. Me_ ," Dean groaned.

Cas chuckled. "I could certainly do that, but I think you're a bit oversensitized even for your standards."

"Holy shit," Dean quietly exclaimed to himself.

Cas hummed more laughter, supremely self-satisfied, and rubbed himself closer to Dean. He twisted the dormant butt plug in Dean's ass, prompting a whimper of, "Fucking god, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean. How was the breath play? Honestly, I didn't plan on doing that. I was just trying to keep you quiet."

"I freaking love it. It was awesome," Dean replied dreamily and managed to wrench his eyes open from where they seemed to be glued shut.

"Good. I was slightly worried about that, but you seemed to come harder than normal, so I figured that had something to do with it." Castiel wiped a hand tenderly over Dean's tear-streaked face.

"How could you tell I came hard?"

Castiel nosed behind Dean's ear and whispered low, "You were shaking."

Dean turned his head to look at him. "I was?"

Cas kissed his sub. "You were."

Dean rested his face on the door again. "Damn." He was impressed.

"Are you comfortable? There's a perfectly good chair you could sit in. I tested it myself."

Dean looked back to see Cas smirking at him. "You are one smug bastard, you know that?"

"Yes," Castiel didn't bother to deny. He felt he'd earned the right to be a little smug.

Dean huffed a laugh. "I just need a minute or twenty." He thumped his cheek back onto the door.

"We don't have that long, unfortunately. Once we make our escape, then we can nap at your place."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Sneaking out sounds so exhausting," Dean complained.

"Well, someone had the bright idea to suck me off in a room without a lock," Castiel teased him.

"Message received. I'll get a lock."

"Good, because I was thinking about role playing your assistant in here sometime."

"What do you mean?" Dean was intrigued.

"You're a busy man, Mr. Winchester," Castiel gave a sample of the role play. "You're running yourself ragged trying to be perfect in the eyes of your superiors and inferiors alike. I think what you need is for your devoted secretary to help you ease some of that tension. Perhaps you need to call someone else Sir for a change, since it's got to be exhausting to be in charge all day long."

Dean could see it. He could imagine them both wearing suits in here - that is, until his very qualified secretary divested him of his clothes. Dean sighed, "Yes, Sir." It hadn't taken him long to get attached to the idea.

"Good," Cas told him. "Then we'll do that next time you're in here, but only if there's a lock."

"You got it, Dean agreed.

As Dean had expected, it was exhausting to sneak out, get a coffee, and walk back in, pretending everything was normal after he'd subbed so hard. Then Bobby wanted a word and Dean had to pretend he didn't want to groan and bang his head against the nearest wall.

It was about the paperwork, and since Cas actually had looked it over, Dean felt confident returning it to Bobby.

"Great," the man told him. "Now you can get started on these." Bobby handed him a larger stack.

Dean glanced through it and was surprised to note a majority was about funds and income. "These are about how we're staying in business - they're about money. You know my office doesn't have a lock, right?"

Bobby waved a hand at him. "Well, go and get one, then. You need to learn this stuff."

Outwardly, Dean nodded and dropped his gaze back to the papers. Inwardly, he was cheering for the scenes he and Cas could have behind the locked door of his office. Bobby had unwittingly given Dean the perfect excuse to put a lock on his door. He absent-mindedly began to exit Bobby's office, uttering a vacant, "See you tomorrow, Bobby."

"Good night, son."

Dean looked back at the older man, startled and pleased to his toes to hear Bobby call him that. Bobby didn't say that word very often. Dean knew that's what he was to his mentor, but it was something else entirely to hear it out loud. "Good night, dad," he replied very quietly.

Bobby smiled sheepishly down at his desk.

"You should call and tell Sam that, too," Dean softly suggested.

Bobby nodded and reached for his phone. Dean shut the door and leaned against it. He was just barely able to hear the conversation.

"Hey, Sam... No, no reason for the call, really. Just wanted to tell you good night, so... Good night, son. ...Yes, I told Dean, too. ...You boys never stop looking out for each other, y'hear?"

Dean had to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. He was going to have a massive headache from all the crying he'd done today. Dean sniffled a bit, then shoved off the door and collected Cas.

Castiel noted Dean's mood immediately, but waited for man to share with him.

"Bobby called me son. He doesn't do that very often," Dean told him as they got in the Impala. He wiped his eyes again.

Cas scooted over to Dean's side and kissed his cheek before laying his head down on Dean's shoulder. "That's wonderful."

Dean nodded and started the car, feeling like everything that could be said about it had already been said. He loved that about being with Cas - sometimes they didn't even need words to communicate the important things. They arrived at Dean's house in ten minutes. Cas put his arm around Dean and they supported each other up to the house.

The two foraged for food in Dean's fridge and Cas insisted he feed some to Dean. Dean only put up a token stubborn protest before he accepted gladly, also taking ibuprofen from Cas's hand when he told Cas he should probably curb his headache.

When they finished eating, Cas took Dean into the bedroom and massaged oil into his wrists and ankles again. The action turned into a foot massage, which turned into a few minutes of body worship when Cas bent to kiss Dean's foot reverently. His hands slid up to Dean's calves in the massage while Castiel pressed slow kisses to every inch of Dean's foot. He repeated the worship on the other foot and calf. Dean smiled lovingly at his boyfriend the whole time.

"How did you know my feet were sore?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel smiled back at him. "I didn't. I'm glad it helped."

Dean chuckled. "You got a foot fetish, then?"

Castiel moved them both onto the bed and curled close around Dean's back. "No. I have a fetish for every inch of your body, for showing how I adore you. I wanted to pay some attention to your feet, which support you all day and have thick callouses that show how hard you work. At the same time, the top sides and the soles are soft and sensitive, and you know I have a whole other fetish for making you feel good."

Dean blushed a little, but was more flattered than anything. He clasped Cas's hands in his and brought the one on his chest up to his mouth for kisses of his own. "I love your hands for some of the same reasons. They support you in the garden, on horseback, on a bull, in your office. They're calloused and sensitive. These hands also take my requests and give them back to me full of love."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's shoulders. They had said a lot tonight. It was time for sleep.

"That's because I do love you, Dean. Good night, my princess."

"I love you too, Castiel. Good night, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I thought it would be fun to add an outline of Dean for you to fill in. Everyone has their own kinks, and we should celebrate that! Maybe your Dean is wearing his panties or a plug. Maybe he's covered in rad tats. What setting is Dean standing in? Maybe he's engaging in some exhibitionism. You could even add omega!Dean's pregnancy belly! Color in the kinks and lifestyle choices your Dean has and share your creations with me - I want to see your take! [Blank Dean](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y35s-VfGqBd06D8fyRxykHgrLJGyqphv/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
> Lookie what I did!


End file.
